koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Warriors
Hyrule Warriors (ゼルダ無双, Zelda Musou) is a collaboration title between Dynasty Warriors and Nintendo's long-running Legend of Zelda franchise. Hisashi Koinuma and Yosuke Hayashi are the producers; Eiji Aonuma is the supervisor. The director for the Koei-Tecmo side is Masaki Furusawa. According to Aonuma, the developers consider the game a "celebration title" created by and made for Zelda fans. Kou Shibusawa is uninvolved with development but expressed hopes for the title to sell one million units worldwide. Early buyers can receive a serial code for three "Courage" costumes that can be used in the game. The Premium Box edition has an illustrated databook, a Triforce table clock which plays a short version of the main theme as an alarm, and three "Wisdom" costumes. The larger Treasure Box edition includes the first print and the Premium Box bonuses with a Link scarf, a miniature treasure box replica that opens with the familiar Zelda tune for treasure, and two "Power" costumes. Consumers who order the game from Gamecity can receive an exclusive postcard set with their purchase. Wonder Goo is offering a limited edition strap. The game's downloadable version is 7.8 GB. Its narrator for the Japanese dub is Mie Sonozaki and Esra Guler in English. Plot The Triforce is an artifact of hope containing pieces of "Power", "Courage", and "Wisdom" with the power to grant any wish. Long ago when an ancient evil threatened to overtake Hyrule, a hero assembled the Triforce to defeat it. The villain's soul was sealed into four crystals. Three of the crystals were sent to faraway lands through dimensional portals and one was sealed within the divine Master Sword. Cia is a witch who was tasked with maintaining the pieces of the Triforce. Although once a good person, Cia became infatuated with Link and envious of Zelda. Her jealous mind unleashes the once sealed evil onto Hyrule. She creates a world combining the Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and Ocarina of Time realms. Link must rescue Zelda and save Hyrule from the clutches of darkness. Gameplay The basic controls and basic gameflow are similar to most Warriors titles, Y''' being the normal attack and '''X serving as the charge. Some of the available maneuvers include evasive rolls (B') and back flips. It is possible to play the entire game GamePad only; Wii U Pro Controller and the Wii Remote + Nunchuk set up is supported in local multiplayer mode. On the GamePad, two preset button schemes are selectable - one each tailored for ''Zelda and Warriors players. The Morale system returns and is represented by characters on the field glowing with energy. Allied forces glow blue when morale is high, enemy forces glow red when their morale is high, and third party forces glow a bright neon yellow when morale is high. All forces glow a dim murky green when morale is low. In Zelda fashion, in place of a regular health bar are a collection of Hearts, and health capacity can be increased for all playable characters by finding Pieces of Heart or Heart Containers in the various stages, though these can only be found by characters with an appropriate heart icon in the stage selection screen. Leveling up boosts a character's health capacity and attack power, and characters who fight can fill the Experience Gauge located under the KO Count by defeating foes. The green bar in the GUI is the Magic Bar from the Zelda series. It fills up by picking up magic pots from defeated enemies, and once it is filled, players can activate a spell called Focus Spirit to enhance their character's power or agility. While under the effects of Focus Spirit, players earn bonus rupees if they defeat a certain number of foes. The yellow bar is the character's Special Technique gauge, which can be filled by finding Triforce pieces around the map or by hitting foes. Each character has a different Special Technique ('''A) when Focus Spirit is in active use. Leveling up during battle completely fills this gauge. Players are encouraged to find a particular monster's weak point in their attack patterns. If successful, the monster will be stunned and a "Weak Point Gauge" hovers above them. The objective is to gradually chip away at the gauge's endurance before the monster recovers. Massive damage is dealt to the monster if the player completely destroys the gauge ("Weak Point Smash"). Bosses serve as the main threat for each level. Most characters have access to various weapons and items from Zelda to eliminate enemies, which can be acquired by defeated foes or opening chests (Y'). True to ''Zelda, these items play critical roles in defeating giant bosses. Players can only change their arsenal before a battle by visiting the following facilities at the bazaar. *'''Training Dojo - Pay a Rupee fee to automatically level up inactive characters. *'Apothecary' - Purchase potions with Rupees. Mixtures can only be used once in battle for various beneficial effects. *'Badge Market' - Create badges for boosting a character's abilities. Rupees and raw materials collected during or after battle are used here. *'Smithy' - Forge weapons with new skills. Can be used to extract raw materials from dismantled weapons. The majority of the game is partly-voiced. Story and battle character dialogue are silent with limited audible utterances and quotes; the third-person omniscient narration is fully voiced. Priced DLC and free updates includes costumes, characters, weapons, adventure maps, and scenarios. Developers are currently open to suggestions for DLC characters; the scrapped female Link is a popular choice. Modes Legend Mode Main story mode separated into eighteen chapters. Clearing this mode unlocks the second Gold Skulltula on a map and Harder difficulty. Free Mode Reprise of other Warriors titles. This mode allows the player to replay Legend Mode chapters as any unlocked character. Adventure Mode Board game experience which uses classic Legend of Zelda NES visuals. Event cards are used to proceed on a 16 x 8 square grid. The main objective for each map to defeat the boss. Players must search for the key to the boss's dungeon in order to complete the map. Fairies can be rescued on the side to protect the player character from traps. Secondary objectives may be present based on the selected player character. Score A or S ranks in the map's battle sequences to obtain rare items. Exclusive battle scenarios and opponents are present. This mode must be played to unlock materials, weapon upgrades, heart pieces, and additional characters. Online multiplayer is available only in this mode. By completing the various puzzles from defeating Gold Skulltula, players gain access to a special Adventure Mode map that enables players to fight the specific characters within each puzzle. Making it far more easier to farm character and boss monster specific materials. Challenge Mode Includes multiple battles with specific restrictions or conditions. Characters For a cohesive list of minor characters, please visit Unit Types (Hyrule Warriors). Playable *Link *Impa *Princess Zelda *Lana *Sheik *Darunia *Princess Ruto *Midna *Agitha *Fi *Zant *Ghirahim *Ganondorf *Cia *Volga *Wizzro *Twili Midna - DLC Giants *Argorok *The Imprisoned *King Dodongo *Gohma *Manhandla *Beast Ganon Stages Each stage has a recommended element which may influence how players choose their characters and weapon styles. *Hyrule Field *Eldin Caves *Faron Woods *Valley of Seers *Death Mountain *Lake Hylia *Twilight Field *Palace of Twilight *Skyloft *Sealed Grounds *Temple of the Sacred Sword *Temple of Souls *Gerudo Desert *Ganon's Tower Medals Bronze Medals= |-|Silver Medals= |-|Gold Medals= Related Media A playable demo was present at E3 2014 with additional playable characters (Zelda and Midna) revealed. An early peek of Nintendo's E3 [https://twitter.com/EdgarAllanPwn/status/475661491035590657 Zelda trailer] was posted onto Twitter before the main event. It was given coverage during E3 Nintendo Treehouse Live and an after show session. Producer Hayashi presented the game during the second half of the July 24 Denjin☆Gacha! episode. The completion conference was broadcast live on July 31, 14:00 (JST). Kou Shibusawa, Shigeru Miyamoto, the supervisors, the producers, and Haruna Iikubo, Morning Musume. '14 member and sub-leader, were appeared for the presentation. The idol received a treasure box with Miyamoto's autograph and gleefully showed it off on the group's blog. Nico Nico users could watch a follow-up program that included a Twilight Princess Let's Play on August 1, 20:30 (JST). It was the star title for the August 5, 12:00 (JST) Nintendo Direct episode. It was one of the playable demos at Koei Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2014 booth. This game had three stage events at the Koei-Tecmo booth for the four day event; the first two were dedicated to announcing and featuring future updates while the last one was a tournament. A closed early trial in Japan took place July 31st. Participants received an original clear file for their trouble. On August 30th Nintendo will be hosting an event at the Renaissance Seattle Hotel by Marriott where players can play the full game, interact with a Zelda cosplay actor hired by Nintendo, and gain access to merchandise. Weekly Famitsu included a digital compilation within its September 4 issue. Two guidebooks are planned. The first includes Legend Mode maps and general combat tips while the second has tips for Adventure Mode. Purchase the limited Gamecity Shopping offer for both guidebooks to receive a fabric poster of the main visual. On October 21st Nintendo announced via Twitter that the special Link Amiibo figure designed for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U will be compatible with Hyrule Warriors to some degree. Gallery HW Limited Edition Cover.png|European Limited Edition box zeldam-denjingachafanart.jpg|''Denjin☆Gacha! Zelda Musou'' fanart by viewer Shuten zeldam-kitasenri.jpg|Nojima Kitasenju Oda Nobunyaga plug Hyrulewarriors-fandiscountflyer.jpg|September 19~26 Nintendo eShop 10% fan discount flyer Ganondorf Hyrule Hair Care - HW.png|Nintendo joining in on the Ganondorf hair meme. Trivia *The Materials Book reveals an unused female Link lookalike named Linkle (リンクル, Rinkuru). The concept echoes a Western Internet misunderstanding regarding Link's gender in the E3 2014 teaser for The Legend of Zelda. External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official Facebook, Official Youtube channel *Official North American site, Official Youtube channel *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *Dengeki Online Eir Aoi play report Category:Games